You Are My Family
by FrenchToastPumpkin
Summary: How 5a Should have gone. [swanqueen]


A/N: ok so I wrote this because I feel like what we got dealt with in the mid-season finale was total trash like holy moley we got screwed! So I decide to write this it will consist basically how I feel 5a should have gone, so let me know what you think about this chapter and if you guys like it then I shall upload another chap. This whole story will center around 5a but obviously I will be changing some stuff so yea I'll just hush now…Enjoy! I do not own anything no characters or whatnot…

You Are My Family

Chapter 1

Some Actions Speak Louder Than Words

"Emma, no!" Choked Regina as she tried to reach and stop the woman, but was restrained from doing so by the swirling darkness forcing her to stand still and could only watch the blonde plunge the dagger into the black whirling mist that was entrapping her. The moment its pointed tip came into contact with the dark smoke Regina immediately felt a heavy weight she did not know was present lift off her. In a sense she felt lightness begin to seep into her being, where the cold darkness was scratching and clawing, the light warmed her, as it soothed the pain she felt for years on end slowly dissipate, her limbs became free to movement again. She looked around the dark mist becoming less and less as it was sucked into the now glowing dagger, she saw Emma standing in front of her sweat tricking down her forehead, face scrunched up in what she could only describe as pain. Seeing the savior in such agony didn't sit well with her as she took a struggling step forward, Emma took one back shaky hands clinging to the dagger as if it were her life force.

"Emma, don't do this, I deserve this for everything I've done in the pa-"

"No Regina, you've worked too hard for your happy ending and I'm not letting anyone or anything take that away from you!" shouted Emma her warm green eyes pleading as a lonely tear rolled down her cheek and even with everything happening she still managed to give the dark haired woman a small smile, as the last bit of smoke was sucked into the blade, and with a blinding light the blonde disappeared only leaving behind a cold silver dagger with the name Emma Swan engraved along the blade.

"Emma!" Cried snow white in the distance clinging to charming for dear life as she watched her daughter once again disappear from her life and again not knowing where she was and if she was ok. Pain engulfed the short haired brunette as she crumpled to the floor tears rushing down her cheeks, crying for her daughter to come back, leaving her husband to stand there dumbfounded to what just happened.

Hook was the first to move as he picked up the dagger thrusting it to the air, "Dark one I command you to come back to me!"

Regina who was still frozen in place when she came to her senses as she watched hook shout commands into the air trying to force Emma to come back to him. Rage is what she felt, she didn't know why she felt it but she knew the trigger for it was the one handed pirate that was now standing in front of her. With two quick strides she swiped the blade from the pathetic looking man she looked at him irritated at how idiotic he could be and growled, "That's not how it works captain guy liner."

"Oh, then tell me your majesty how Does it work. Hmm?"

Rolling her eyes, she held up the dagger one hand lightly rubbing against the now new name of the owner of the cursed object. Sadness was slowly creeping through her as she stared at the name, memories of the blonde began to flood her thoughts from when she first arrived to Storybrooke from almost killing her beloved tree, to saving her son in the mines, to protecting her from a killer mob of peasants, they just kept pushing themselves through her brain crying for attention to be remembered. The constant selfless acts the woman did for her were to many to count and now she was gone once again doing another annoyingly selfless act. What was with this irritating woman always trying to save her, did she not know she was a queen she did not need saving _ever_. Still staring at the engraved dagger a small smile formed on her lips _Idiot,_ she thought.

"I'm glad having Emma gone brings you such joy your majesty, makes me wonder if this was your plan after all."

She didn't even think of what she was doing all she knew was the hot burning rage she felt at the accusation one moment hook was standing in front of her and the next he was on the ground shock and pain showing on his face as blood trickled down his lip. He slowly touched it hissing in pain as he stood up, "What the bloody hell was that for!?"

Regina got in front of his face eyes wild with anger, "Don't you ever think for a second I would do something like this to Emma. Need I remind you this was all Rumpelstiltskin's doing, and wow Hook that was fast even for you."

Rubbing his injured jaw Hook looked at Regina confused, "What?"

"Enough!" Yelled charming who was still holding a broken Snow, "Fighting is not helping anyone, and it definitely is not helping us get back Emma."

"No, I want to hear what nonsense Regina has to say to me."

Regina scoffed, "Of course you would, you've always wanted to hear what someone has to say about you, I guess your damaged ego is more important to you.," She gave him a sinister grin, "always the selfish one, right Hook?"

"Right after you, your majesty."

"It took you literally 0.021 seconds to call Emma the dark one, tell me Hook why is that?"

"Because that is what she has become."

"No."

"Oh? Then who is she if not the Dark One?"

"She's still Emma, you imbecile!"

"That's enough from the both of you!" shrieked Snow, she no longer needed the support of her husband as she walked to the two bickering adults, "Enough, please. Emma is gone, please tell me why Regina why is she still not here with us. Why has my daughter disappeared again," sobbed snow as she hugged herself looking into startled brown eyes for answers.

She looked at Snow her once enemy now friend(?) the woman looked so broken and lost she then glanced towards David who was now standing next to his wife trying to be strong, but she could see the pain behind his eyes as well, "She's gone. I'm sorry."

Snow shook her head, "But Where!? Where has my daughter been sent to now?" she sobbed as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Where all Dark Ones begin their stories," She looked between Snow, Charming, and Hook a lump forming in her throat, "Back to the Enchanted Forest."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Emma crumpled to the floor gasping for air her watery eyes scanning her surroundings she knew one thing for sure as she took in the luscious green forest and small clearing she was in she no longer was in Storybrooke. Kneeling on the ground she grabbed her stomach which was still doing flips she groaned as she stood up her legs on the verge of giving in. Finally, on her feet she looked around, her head was still fuzzy, if someone came up to Emma and told her hey let's teleport to this place she would tell them to go screw themselves, she would just walk. She felt exhausted her head was spinning, and her muscles ached, _how does Regina deal with this crap?_

"You get used to the feeling, dearie. Also, Regina has never traveled through realms with just teleportation. She needed a curse for that."

Emma's eyes went wide as she slowly turned around to face that all so familiar voice, "No, you can't be here. You're in Storybrooke in like a coma or something."

"Ah, yes well that's Rumpelstiltskin my old form, which might I add was one of the best and easiest humans I ever had the pleasure of manipulating," Laughed Rumpelstiltskin, "But no I am not him, I am the Dark One I only took this form because well you're familiar with it. I can change to a more grotesque form if you wish let me just-"

"No, please don't! If you can find something uglier than that I do not want to see it," cried Emma looking at Rumpelstiltskin (?) yeah he was there and he was talking to her _what the hell?_ All she wanted to do was save Regina from the darkness if she would have known nasty rumple would be greeting her in who knew where she may have hesitated a bit.

"Enchanted Forest, dearie."

"What?"

Rumple rolled his eyes as he looked over his new host who was completely lost even with his power the girl was still dull, "You wondered where you are, and so I'm telling you."

She scrunched her face in thought and her eyes widen in realization, "Wait, you can read my thoughts?!"

"More like hear them, and before you ask how," Which he already saw they blonde's mouth twitch, he continued, "Miss Swan we are linked we now share your body so anything you think or feel I'll feel and hear as well."

"Well this sucks, wait if you can hear my thoughts than I can hears yours too."

"It doesn't work that way, and don't ask why because I don't want to answer it. I have a more interesting question for you," he smiled at her a golden mischievous glint in his eye.

Emma clenched her jaw she did not like the way he was looking at her. Everyone always says wear a smile you'll look prettier, but this did not help the Dark One's case he looked even grosser than before swallowing a bit of bile back she asked, "What?"

"Firstly, it's rude to judge by one's appearance and secondly-"

Emma rolled her eyes mumbling, "Oh fun, I'm getting taught by the dark one on manners and how to be nice…"

Ignoring the childish blonde he continued, "why did you save Regina?"

Her eyes steeled over as she froze, jaw clenched tight but she felt something bubbling inside of her beginning in her chest as it quickly spread over her. Without thinking she raised her arms and pushed feeling as the built up energy in her palms leave her in the form of lightning bolts. The white blinding bolts surged forward to their target, rumple just smiled as he vanished. The bolts hit a tree instead sending the old thing to topple over to the side. Breathing hard Emma looked at her hands which were slightly glowing, "How….whah?"

"My my, what raw power you have, dearie," laughed rumple who was now standing next to her.

"Wait, that wasn't your power?"

Rumple chuckled, "Oh no dearie, that was all you. Trust me when you use my power you will feel it," he turned to face Emma eyes scanning her, "Tell me do you feel heavier, stronger, or darker?"

"Uh, no?" which was true because if she was being honest she felt lighter actually, more at peace in a sense, "So that was me?" He nodded still in awe of how much power she had because that display was no doubt just a scratch of her true potential. Nodding Emma turned and grabbed rumple by his shirt and rammed him into another tree. This would have been slightly more satisfying if he wasn't giggling like a school girl, all it did was further her anger, "Do not ever bring up Regina. You have done enough damage to her. You do not get to say her name or anything. Do I make myself clear?"

"Touchy touchy are we? Did I hit a nerve?" Giggled rumple, he scanned Emma's face her eyes were bright green dangerously glowing that was when realization dawned on him, "Oh my, did the savior fall for the evil queen?"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Emma as she watched the laughing man disappear. Not soon did rumple disappear that she felt a warm feeling that got hotter by the millisecond form behind her forcing her to turn, and when she did her hand instinctively snatched what was coming to her. Amazed Emma looked at the long wooden arrow that was in her grasp, and that was when she heard it a crunch in the distance and a whistling as another warm sensation getting hotter forming in her heart and again like if she had been doing this for years her hand grabbed the arrow from the air like if it were nothing. She dropped the two arrows as she looked into the trees and that's where she saw them a dark hooded figure an archer to be exact kneeling behind a tree.

She watched as the archer loaded their bow with quick precision aimed and released, the warmth this time started in her forehead and she grabbed the arrow like nothing and tossed it aside not paying any attention to the thing as she walked forward towards the shadowy figure who continued to shoot arrows, and she kept catching them and tossing them aside.

The figure got up turning to flee Emma called after them to stop and doing so her hands glowed shooting a white mist that was quickly sucked into the tree's roots that surrounded her. To her disbelief the roots came to life as they slithered towards the hooded figure wrapping themselves around their legs making them topple over to the ground. Quickly getting out of her shocked stupor Emma glanced at her now normal looking hands and glanced back up to the squirming archer who was trying to break free from the rooted trap and walked towards the figure.

When she reached the archer she bent down and removed the dark hood revealing a massive amount of red long curly hair confused Emma stepped back nearly almost tripping over her own cloak. "Who are you?" asked Emma eyeing the redhead girl curiously.

The redhead scoffed as she glared at Emma, "Wouldn't yew like ter know witch."

"I'm not a witch."

The girl laughed, "Oh geez then I'm not a redhead! Ha!" She looked at the blonde anger still present, "I saw yew do magic nearly blew down the whole forest there, and yew don't think this," she wiggled angrily in her rooted cage, "Isn't magic?"

Emma frowned as she stared at the girl, "Ok, you got me there," The archer just rolled her eyes, "But it wasn't intentional. Trust me I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Oh great a wee little witch learning her trade, and she caught me?!"

"Hey I'm not a witch ok I was just born or have had these powers in me for who knows how long, alright?"

"Still a witch."

Emma groaned as she plopped herself on the cold mossy ground bringing her knees to her chest, "Who are you?"

"Not saying a werd."

"Oh my god! I'm not going to hurt you I promise! If anyone should be getting mad or being stubborn it's me."

"Oh? Why?"

Emma's jaw dropped eyes bulging out of her skull she quickly shook her head she yelled, "You tried to kill me!"

"Oh that, well that didn't work obviously."

The blonde stood up balling her fists and clenching her jaw, "You're impossible," and with a wave of her hand and with the single thought of freeing the archer she saw the tree roots obey and recede back to their natural state. The archer quickly stood up quickly loading her bow aimed at the blonde's heart, "Yea, sure you have no idea what yer doing."

Emma looked at the girl slightly annoyed, "Seriously? You and I both know how this ends, you shoot I catch seems like a waste of energy to me."

"It makes me feel safe."

"Whatever," she shrugged as she turned around and began to walk away from the archer going who knew where all she knew is she needed to find a town or village whatever they were called here she just needed answers. She was tired of always being left in the dark and as soon as the thought was formed the greasy Dark One appeared a few paces ahead of her with a mischievous grin gracing his lips.

"With my help you'll never be left out," he sauntered over to Emma, "With my power you will always know everything everyone knows, you will always have the upper hand."

"I will not use your dark magic," gritted Emma.

"You will, and when you do you will wonder why you denied me in the first place."

"No, I won't."

He laughed as he stood in front of Emma, "Oh dearie, you will. In the near future you will experience unmanageable pain that you're only choice will be to ask for my help and when you do those you love so much will turn their backs on you and the only person you will have is well…me," he chuckled as he disappeared.

"No!"

The redheaded girl made her self visible in front of Emma and stood where rumple had been arrow still aimed at the blonde she looked confused, "Who are yew talking to?"

The blonde just looked away and kept moving not wanting to discuss the fact that she had her own personal little devil tempting her every chance he got. As she kept walking down the forest's green path she could sense the archer trailing behind her at a "safe" distance, but she didn't care because all she could think about was what rumple said. Could her family truly turn their backs on her if she so happened to embrace the darkness? She clenched her jaw, _maybe_ she thought, she didn't really know her parents after all. She once believed them to be righteous good people, until a few weeks ago when she discovered what they had done to an innocent child. Lily. Anger slowly began to burn inside of her, her friend who always was caught in the wrong place and in the wrong times, her friend who she herself began to believe was a horrible person turned out to be victim of her parent's pursuit to making sure their daughter came out one-hundred percent good.

She laughed out loud, what good had that done them she was the Dark One now she literally took the darkest path possible, so Lily's sacrifice was in vain. Her anger rose she felt a cold sensation course down her arms it made her feel heavy but also she felt powerful as if nothing could stand in her way, and that's when it clicked and in an instant the feeling vanished. "Yes dearie, that was a little taste of my magic tempting isn't it?"

Emma ignored him but was stopped by a warm hand grabbing her shoulder, which she turned to see what the only other person near her wanted. She looked into worried bright blue eyes the archer gave her a once over and met her eyes once more, "Are yew alright?"

"Yes."

"Yew sure?"

Emma scrunched her face confused as to why this girl who on many occasions had tried t kill her, and constantly showed distrust in her all of a sudden cared for her well-being, "Why do you care?"

The girl shrugged as she paced around Emma, "I guess yew can say I've dealt with a lot of inner demons to recognize when someone else is fighting them too."

The blonde sighed, "I guess you can put it that way…"

Nodding the redhead smiled and held out her hand, "Merida."

Emma shook the offered hand and returned the smile, "Emma."

A/N: alright so here's that let me know what you think, and if you guys want come follow me on the tumbles (tumblr) toastalafrench. I will follow you back, cuz I would love to get to know my readers more…or whatevs anyways have an awesome day! *hugs*


End file.
